Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
There are irreversible items, such as settings and storage medium initialization, that once such an irreversible item is selected, it is not easy to restore to an original state. As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-143347, when a user opens a setting initialization setting screen from a menu, a confirmation screen is displayed before the initialization is executed. If the user selects “OK” or “cancel” on the confirmation screen and presses a SET button, the initialization is either executed or cancelled.
In the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-143347, only the option “OK” or “cancel” is changed, and the operation to press the SET button to execute or cancel the processing after the option is selected needs to be performed for both executing initialization and not executing initialization. Thus, if the user accidentally selects “OK” and then presses the SET button, initialization can be executed. To prevent erroneous erasure, a member different from a normal member can be used on an erasure confirmation screen. This, however, makes it difficult to exit for a user having opened the confirmation screen without an intent to perform erasing.